Undercover
"Born To Do Crimes" ''-The Game Official Tagline'' Undercover is an action adventure third person open world game that developed by Innovation San Diego and Crytek and published by Innovation Studios. The game take place in 2015 and in Miami, a street thug and also a street racer, Gabriel Jones is being captured by the Police while street racing. He's been given two choices, Rotten in Jail or Be an undercover and his rap sheet is being cleared. He's tasked to inflitrate the Miami drug lord inner circle and bring down his operation. The drug lord is Keith Davidson. The graphic engine of the game is CryEngine 4. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Sleeping Dogs, Grand Theft Auto, and Watch Dogs. The player can participate in mutiple Street Racing, Transporting Drugs, Drug Dealing, Gang War, Heists, Protecting Allies from Enemy Gang and Cops, and Assassinations. Before doing one of the criminal activities, the player must created the plan of the activities like hiring some help, setting the decoy and escape vehicle, customize the weapons, armor, and backup. The player can choose the way they do the activities, Stealth or Loud. Loud is the easy way and less tactical but the reward is not big. Stealth is the hard way, needs tactic but the reward is big. Like Watch Dogs, The player can hacking things because the equipment that the cops gave. The player can saw peoples information and stole their bank account password and stole their money. But the player is not the only hacker in town. Keith Davidson hired some hackers to find any valuable information from the city. If one of the hacker detected the player, they can see the player is an undercover. And they will ran away from the player and give the information to Keith. The player must chase and kill the player. If the player's fail, the hacker will give the information to Keith and the trust meter will decreased. The game features Trust meter, if the meter is below 50%, the player can't do the campaign missions until they raised it. The player can raised the meter with doing some activities. And when the meter is below 50%, Keith's men will attack the player. Like Sleeping Dogs, the combat is using Martial arts. First the player just can use the standard fight style. To use Martial Arts, the player must learn it from Judo throughout the city. Not all enemies can use Martial Arts, only a some of them. The player can hack cameras throughout the city. After they hack it, they can used it to watch the area where the cameras are. The game also features Gibbing. And if the player burn an enemy twice, they'll turn into ashes. And if the player shot down a helicopter and it hit a house or builing or any environments, it will be destroyed. And wet terrain is slippery, if sprinting on a wet terrain, sometimes the player will fall. Also the game features Vehicle customization. The player can customize the engine, body kit, mirrors, bumpers, rear mirrors, spoilers, exhauts, tires, decals, interiors, and lights. Plot TO BE ADDED Activities Street Racing Street Racing is the main protagonist's main job before becomes an undercover. After he becomes an undercover, he still can do it to gain money and Trust Meter. Transporting Drugs The Protagonist must deliver drugs to a buyer location. And on his way, some enemies will attack him. And The protagonist must prevent the enemies to take the product from his vehicle. The vehicle is always a motorcycle. Drug Dealing The Protagonist must come to a buyer with one Keith's men and the protagonist must defend the dealing process from the enemies. Sometimes the buyers will gone rogue and escape with the drugs and the money. The Protagonist must killed them and get the product and the money. Gang War To start the activity the protagonist must received a call from an Keith's men and he ask him to help him. This activity is random. Heists Robbing Banks, Jewerly Stores, Convinient Stores, Warehouses, or Transports. This activity gives the protagonist two options to do it, Stealth or Loud. Protecting Allies The protagonist must protect an allies or more from Enemy gang and cops. Like Gang War, this activity is random and to start it, the protagonist must received a call from an allies. Assassinations The protagonist will received an info of a person from allies via SMS and the protagonist must killed them. Like Gang War and Protecting Allies, this activity is random. Characters *Gabriel Jones - The Main Protagonist *Keith Davidson - The Antagonist, Miami Drug Lord MORE TO COME Category:AgentUnpreditable909's Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Open World Category:Sandbox Category:Third-Person Shooter